Trips & Change
by XAusllyXRauraXForeverX
Summary: Dez invites Ally and Trish to go to Europe with him and his family, a dream that Ally always had. But will that dream change when she realizes that the school bully, Austin Moon, is also invited. Or will everything go for the better and Austin and Ally ends up with a friendship…or possibly more than a friendship.
1. Songs & Surprises

**This Chapter is going to go by very fast because I just want to get over the part before they get into Europe.**

Chapter 1,

"Watch where you're going, freak!"

Ah, the famous words of Blondie, the high school bad-boy. My first year in high school has been torture because of him. I only have two true friends because of him. Unfortunately, Dez, one of my friends, is also best friends with Austin. I seriously have no clue how Dez can stand him, because Dez is so funny and sweet, and Austin is just a pain in the…

_No Ally. You don't curse. _Mrs. Pennyworth, my imaginary friend since kindergarten scolded to me.

_Sorry, Mrs. Pennyworth. It's just Blondie gets to me all the time. _I thought.

_How many times do I have to tell you, Allyson Marie Dawson, that you do not use that name for him! His name is Austin Moon, not Blondie._

_Sorry Mrs. Pennyworth._

I feel so childish sometimes; I still talk to my imaginary friends. If blo…. I mean Austin ever found out about this, my life would end. My thoughts were interrupted by Dez and Trish trying to get my attention.

"ALLY!" Trish shouted into my face "ARE YOU GOING TO GO OR NOT?" she started to yell in my face.

"Go where? I asked curiously.

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" Dez asked.

I mentally face-palmed myself. "Sorry, could you repeat what you said." Thanks a lot Mrs. Pennyworth!

_Sorry dearie._

"Were you talking to Mrs. Pennyworth again?" Trish asked concerned. The two have been trying to help me grow away from my imaginary friend.

"Yeah, sorry."

Trish rolled her eyes. "I would be upset, but Dez has great news!" She started bouncing up and down.

I looked at Trish in shock. "You are actually excited about something Dez has to say?"

"I know, right? This is actually very exciting!" She squealed.

I just looked at Dez and he immediately started. "My mom directed this one Movie and it was a hit! The star actor in the movie was none other than Demi Lovato!" Dez started.

"Demi is very rich, and to make it up to us, she gave our family 6 tickets to go to Europe this summer!" Dez yelled, fist pumping the air.

"Good for you?" I said, it coming out more as a question. The red-head had a look of realization on his face.

"I forgot to ask! There are six tickets and my parents told me that I can bring 3 friends along with me since 4 minus 2 equals 5," I ignored the irrelevant math equation, "and I want you, Trish, and Dallas to go to Europe with me this summer."

I was genuinely shocked. It has always been a dream of mine to go to Europe, and now I got the chance to go with my best friends, and my crush since third grade.

"Trish you agreed?" I asked.

"Of course! I've always wanted to go to Europe!"

"And Dallas is going?" I turned to Dez.

"I don't know yet, I still need to ask him."

"Well, I hope he goes, this would be perfect!"

~X~

I arrived in Algebra just to see that Austin was sitting in his seat. Great! The worst period of the day, I had to sit next to him.

"How's it going, freak?" He sneered, tripping me on the way to my seat. "Woah! Watch where you're going! These are new shoes!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Austin. Maybe I should apologize to your shoes!" I asked, feigning worry.

"Yes, you should." He told me.

"You're not serious, are you?" I asked.

"Apologize!"

"Fine!" I stood in front of him, bending down expecting what was coming.

His foot came up and made contact with my nose.

"Ouch!" I cried, holding my nose.

"I never heard an apology yet!" He told me, pushing me down on the ground.

I looked up and squeaked out an apology, immediately getting up and making the class assume I was rushing to the nurses office.

~X~

"HE DID WHAT!" Cried Trish.

"It's alright, Trish. I knew it was coming. I wore a fake nose to Algebra today and one that would protect my real nose. I'm just going to ignore him from now on." We were walking to Dez's with all of our stuff for Europe. Today was the last day of school so we had 3 months in Europe to keep our minds of off school and Austin. I would have these 3 months just to spend with my best friends and my Crush since third grade.

We arrived at Dez's house to see a car there with Mike and Mimi Moon in it. Oh no.

_You can't back out now, Allyson_

But I thought that Dallas was going!

_Apparently he isn't. And you will suck it up and go!_

"Hey freak, you came to get more of this." Austin gestured to himself.

"Ida lope stink **[1]**." I murmered.

"What was that freak?" He started to advance on me. I just pushed him back.

"Nothing and stay away from me!" I yelled. I started walking towards Dez. When he saw me, he started to freak out and started apologizing to me.

"I am so sorry! Dallas couldn't come so I asked a bunch of other people to come but they didn't want to or couldn't so…."

"Dez, calm down. It's alright. I'm still going though, because I have always wanted to go and I'm not letting him get in my way of it."

"Good for you!" Trish patted me on the back.

"Kid's! It's time to go! Everyone pile in the van!" Dez's dad shouted from inside the van he was talking about.

~X~

We got to the terminal and was waiting for the plane so we could get on and go to out first stop, London. We were going to stay there for most of the trip, and every weekend we would go of somewhere else. Dez's mom had handed our tickets and I went to Trish to see how far we were apart.

"You're row 27 seat b?" Trish asked.

"Yeah why?"

"N-Nothing. We aren't by each other. HEY LOOK! The plane is landing."

I turned to see that she was right. We waited for everyone to get off the plane and I got on and sat down in my seat, waiting for the person I would be sitting next to.

"Get in the window seat, I get the aisle seat." I heard someone grumble. I turned around to see who I would be sitting next to.

Austin Moon.

"Oh great." I mumbled.

"Glad to see me?" He asked cockily.

"You want the truth?"

"Sure."

"Nope. I hate it that you're going on this trip with you but I always wanted to go to Europe so just ignore me so I don't have to listen to you!" I snapped. Okay, I could have been nicer. No I couldn't have! He has been mean to me for the past 2 years. He just shut up and eventually went to sleep. I started to sing a song I wrote for myself quietly.

"_When you're on your own _

_Drowning alone _

_And you need a rope that can pull you in _

_Someone will throw it _

_And when you're afraid _

_That you're gonna break _

_And you need a way to feel strong again _

_Someone will know it _

_And even when it hurts the most _

_Try to have a little hope '_

_Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't _

_When you don't _

_If you wanna cry, _

_I'll be your shoulder _

_If you wanna laugh, _

_I'll be your smile _

_If you wanna fly,_

_I will be your sky_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_If you wanna climb, _

_I'll be your ladder_

_If you wanna run, _

_I'll be your road _

_If you want a friend, _

_doesn't matter when _

_Anything you need, _

_that's what I'll be _

_You can come to me._**[2]**_"_

I turned and saw that Austin was watching me in pure shock.

"YOU WERE WATCHING ME!" I yelled.

"Ally, that was amazing! I never knew you could sing like that?"

"Thank you?" I asked.

"Ally, you should really sing more often." He said. Why was he being so nice to me? He waited for an answer, staring at me.

"Ummm…no. I have horrible stage fright."

"Oh, well that's too bad." He said.

"Austin?" I asked.

"What, freak?" he stared at me with not anger in his eyes but, disappointment?

"Never mind." I mumbled. I drifted off into a deep sleep, thinking about how music had just brought out Austin's good side. Maybe he isn't so bad.


	2. Hotel Rooms & Heart Openings

**A/N I Don't Own Austin & Ally**

**Sorry about it the first chapter I didn't put the footnotes in. 1 was supposed to be it is a saying my Grandma tells me when I get full of myself and 2 was that was the song You Can Come to Me. This song will be important in Austin & Ally's budding relationship. I also don't own it.**

**Thank you to all the reviews! I honestly thought it was a rough start but you guys lightened it all up for me. **

**For all the chapters I'll use a format as so - June 1****st****; London. The first part is the date and the second part is where Austin/Ally are. Then I will put the chapter name after that.**

**Harmonious-Wolf ~ Yes it could. And it will be.**

**Chapter 2. June 1****st****; London - Hotel Rooms & Heart Openings**

**Ally's POV**

"Now landing in London, England. Thank you for flying with Delta Airlines **[A/N I don't own Delta Airlines.] **We hope you will fly with us again."

I most certainly did not enjoy the flight! I spent the entire flight fighting with Austin. It was mostly one-sided considering that Austin would never listen to me.

"Finally! We're getting off this death trap you call a plane!" Austin cried.

"Do you like planes?" I asked.

"Not at all! Considering that we went over a huge body of water and I was fighting with my…" he stopped himself there.

"You're what?" I asked.

"Nothing! It's just I hate airplanes and I can't wait to get off!"

The light went off and signaled an OK for us to get our stuff and get off the plane. We bickered all the way up the shoot and in to the terminal. Austin started off but I stopped him. "We have to wait for the others, Austin."

"I know! I was just going to the bathroom!" He spat.

"Whatever." I grumbled. First day in Europe and I was getting mad at Austin already. I waited and watched many families walk by. Little Suzy walked by holding a teddy bear that she got from her mom to keep her happy on the plane.

"Only if Dallas had come." I said, not realizing I had just said it.

"Why would he have come?" Austin asked, a devilish smirk plastered across his face.

"Oh nothing…" I sighed.

"Really, because I heard that he was supposed to come here instead of me, but he didn't want to go because you were going. Something about you being contagious and crap like that."

I looked at him in disbelief. Was he serious? Did Dallas not like me? But he has always visited by Sonic Boom just to watch me work. Did he really not like me.

"Aw, don't get sad. No one like's freaks anyway." He said, pretending that he actually cared.

"Thanks?"

"No problem."

I got an idea. I thought back to on the airplane when I started singing and Austin lightened up.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Freak?"

I looked at him, and he looked right back into my eyes.

"Well, freak."

"_If you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly…"_**[1]**

I was cut off by a finger on my lips. "Shhh.." He whispered.

What was that for? He just completely cut me off. I noticed that he started to lean in. What surprised me most is that I started to lean in two. Our lips were about an inch apart when he whispered, "gotcha."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You were leaning in on me, Ally." Austin whispered.

"You just called me Ally." I retorted.

"No I didn't!" He cried, his voice getting an octave higher.

"Whatever, Blondie." I said.

_What did I say about calling him that?_

Shut it Mrs. Pennyworth, I need to pay attention. Trish and Dez are coming.

_You do not tell me to…._

I pushed Mrs. Pennyworth out of my mind, looking towards Trish and Dez's family.

"How was the flight, guys?" They asked.

"Horrible." Austin shuddered. I just chuckled at this and asked where we were staying.

"It is a 5 star hotel overlooking the Thames." Dez's mom exclaimed. "We got two rooms. One for us to and a Suite for you kids."

"Wait, we're sharing a room? As in all of Us?" I asked.

**Austin's POV [First of Many!]**

I looked into Ally's eyes, the brown color swallowing in my soul. Curse my stupid friends to start making me bully her. I always wanted to stop, but my reputation always got ahead of me. But then why am I bullying her here in Europe? I guess it's just how I deal with this. She'll never like me anyway. And if I start to date her, what would happen when we got back to Miami. I would have to start bullying her again. I just don't want to be unpopular again.

**Ally's POV**

We got to the door to the suite at the end of the hall to the right and entered. There was a living room that greatly resembled my practice room in sonic boom, attached to a kitchen with 5 doors on one side of the room.

"Okay, I get my own room." Dez and Trish called.

"Okay, then Austin gets his own and I get my own." I declared.

"Freak," Austin said.

"What?"

"There are 2 bathrooms and 3 bedrooms."

"WHAT! NO I AM NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH BLONDIE HERE!" I yelled.

_Ally calm down._

"SHUT IT MRS. PENNYWORTH!" I had just realized that I shouted that out loud.

"Mrs. Pennyworth?" Austin asked.

I immediately ran into mine, well, now my and Austin's room. What a friend Trish can be sometimes.

"Ally?" I heard someone ask my name.

It was Austin.

"What do you want."

"Well I just wanted to tell you that if you didn't want to share a room and a b-bed with me I could j-just sleep on the c-couch."

I looked at him. He looked really beaten down.

"What's wrong, Austin." I asked.

He looked at his large hands. I looked at him, his beach blond hair shining. _What are you thinking Ally? Your supposed to hate him._

I know, Mrs. Pennyworth can I ask you something?

_Anything, sweetie._

Is it possible that I might have a crush on Austin.

_Nope. You don't like him. He is way too mean to you!_

But…

_No but's young lady. Now talk to him and make him feel bad for all the years he has hurt you._

Whatever.

I didn't tell Mrs. Pennyworth that I wasn't going to obey her.

"Austin, you can tell me anything."

"Why do you care so much? I've always been so mean to you and you're just acting like it never happened."

_What are YOU DO…_

I pushed Mrs. Pennyworth away again. "Because I feel like anyone can be good if they want to.

"Ally…"

"Austin, can we just get over the past and become…friends."

I could see disappointment in his eyes. "Yeah. Friends. I'd…..like that."

"Friends?" I asked.

**Austin's POV**

It's one step closer. Just ignore your stupid reputation and become friends with her.

"Friends." I agreed.

**A/N**

**[1] You Can Come to Me. I don't own this song, but I'm making a cover of it. I got the chorus down pretty good, now I just need the verse.**

**Go to the poll on my page and answer which songs I should use in this fanfiction. I'm already using You Can Come to Me and The Way That You Do.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you to all reviewers. Anyone may review with any country in Europe you want Team Austin to visit. I already got Rome in there for later chapters. Review with the city or country you want Team Austin to visit and I may just let them go there. **

**Who can't wait for Partners & Parachutes? I know I can't! I was honestly mad at Disney Channel for making us wait so long. But at least they gave birth to Austin & Ally (Creepy when you think about it…)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Crushes & Confusion

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Dez's stupidity finally comes out in this chapter and causes a huge problem. What's the problem you ask? Read and find out! :P**

**Chapter 3-June 2****nd****; London-Australia ~ Crushes & Confusion**

**Austin's POV **

I woke up from the deep sleep, turning on my side to see Ally up on the bed. We had made a compromise that I would sleep on an air mattress and she got the bed. I'm trying to seem as much as a gentleman as I can be to make her like me. I could get a lot of time to do this. 3 months in the same room can change everything.

**Ally's POV**

Dez just informed us that we were going to go to Austria. After that we would got straight back to London to check on the room's and go sight-seeing. We were in the airport again.

"Alright Dez, take your three friends to our flight and we will be there soon, but we need to get some Euro's since were not in the U.S. anymore." Dez's mom told Dez, making sure he understood.

"Okay…" Dez held the tickets, looking at them. "We need to go to B048." Austin, Trish, and I just ignored him and we put our headphones in out ears to listen to our music. I listened to Ke$ha, One Direction, Katy Perry, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, and R5 **[1]**. We got of the train taking us from the front building to terminal B and got of.

"…82, 83, 84!" Dez shouted loud enough to hear. We just continued listening to our music when Dez told us that they just called for us to get on the plane. We got up to the lady taking the tickets **[2] **who looked like she had better days. When someone gave her a ticket she just threw it onto the table that she had.

I gave the lady the ticket and continued down the chute to the plane. Austin poked me on the shoulders, so I took out my earbuds and asked, "What?"

"What all is there to see in Australia?" He asked.

I chuckled to myself. "Austin, we're going to Austria. And there are many things to see, like….well I don't know what there is to see but it sounds like a great place.

"What seat do you have? I got 25B."

"I've got 25A."

"Look's like we're sitting together a lot."

"I'm fine with that." He winked while smiling smugly. I looked at him in confusion and he just let out a laugh.

"Let's go Ally.

~X~

We got into the plane, Dez and Trish sitting right across the aisle. We already took off when the flight attendant said. "Thanks for flying with Australian Airlines, we will be landing in Australian in about 5 hours."

I laughed at the flight attendant and called her over. "I think you meant Austria, right?"

"No, I meant Australia. This plane is going to Australia."

"What?!" Austin, Trish and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Guy's what's wrong? I thought we were supposed to go to Australia." Dez asked, genuinely confused.

"DEZ! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO ME BOING TO AUST**RIA!**" Trish yelled while whacking him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Austin said, getting out of his seat. We had switched seats because he is afraid of airplanes. "Could you please turn this plane around? We really need to be in Austria."

"I'm sorry, once we get there, you could give us your credit card number that was used to buy the tickets and we will get you one right to London or Austria or wherever you need to go."

"Dez, who bought the tickets." Austin asked.

"Demi Lovato!" He exclaimed.

"That's right, she bought the tickets for them." I sighed.

"Wait! We can just call them when we get there and ask them to help us!" Trish exclaimed.

"Them?" Dez asked.

"I don't like to refer to your lunatic family."

"Do you have a phone?" Dez asked, pushing off the snide remark.

"No, I left it at the hotel room. How about you."

"Yeah, but I forgot the charger in the hotel room and its dead. How about you Austin?"

"It's in my other bag. Which is on the way to Austria right now."

"How about you, Ally?" Trish asked.

"I couldn't find my bag so I just put it in Austin's bag."

"So we have it?"

"No the bag on the way to Austria right now has it." I sighed. We had no way to get ahold of Dez's parents now and we were on the way to Australia.

~X~

"Welcome to Sidney, mite!" A tall brown haired guy welcomed us. "My name is Elliot and I wou…Ally?"

I stared at the guy in disbelief. I remembered that my best friend, and crush, in 3rd grade moved away, but I couldn't believe that he moved to Australia! "Elliot?"

I went up and gave my old best friend, and crush, a huge hug.

"I can't believe it! What are you doing here!" He exclaimed.

"We got on the wrong plane, have no phones and no money, so we have no way to get ahold of Dez's parents, so just stay away from us!" Austin spat. Did he look jealous?

"Austin, we need help from him! We could get ahold of Dez's parents using his phone, I got a bunch of emergency numbers in my book!"

"Ally, your book is in my bag in Austria." Austin pointed out.

"Oh. Well we need a place to stay. I'm sure Elliot could help us!" I pointed out.

"Of course!" Elliot exclaimed. "But first, we need to soak up some sun at the beach! I know the right place." We were going to the beach!

There was one thing for sure.

I was falling for Elliot again.

**A/N**

**[1] I don't own any of these singers/bands**

**[2] I'm sure this would never happen, but I need a way to get Team Austin on that airplane.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am so sorry that this chapter was extremely short, but I have a huge amount of homework to do and I wanted to get a new chapter up today. I want to update as much as I can because if I don't, I will eventually forget and my mind will be off it.**

**Who can't wait for Partners & Parachutes? I know I can't! It will be on March 17****th**** if you don't know (I don't know why you wouldn't know, but I just like to be helpful so just in case, its on March 17****th****! :D)**

**I told you Dez's stupidity would lead into so problems. I don't mean stupidity as a bad thing, because I say that I am high in levels of stupidity. :D**

**Thanks for reading! ~TheNargles394**


	4. Outbacks & Oreos

**A/N To those of you who like Elliot, I'm sorry because I am making him an antagonist. He's going to do something horrible to Team Austin.**

**Also if you're wondering, this is going to be the only full chapter in Australia. I need some recommendations on country's Team Austin will go to.**

**June 2****nd****; Australia – Outback's & Oreo's**

**Ally's POV**

Elliot led the way to his house. We swerved in and out of busy streets, through huge parks, and finally arrived. A blue two-story house loomed over us.

"Well, this is it! We got 1 guest room with 2 beds, but if you guys want to you can bunk in my room." He said pointing towards Dez and Austin. "I used to share with two of my brothers but now they moved out and went back to the America's."

"Sure, mite!" Dez exclaimed.

"Dez, you're not Australian." Austin pointed out.

"I know, I'm using a German accent."

I looked at Austin and he gave me a look that said 'leave him be.'

We arrived in the house and Austin called his parents in to meet me again. They were all over me asking how my mom and dad were.

"Actually, My mom is planning to meet us one day when were going to Italy. She'll have a week off from her job in Africa." I informed them.

"Well that's great, Ally." Elliot's mom told me. Austin had ran down the stairs in just swim trunks. I looked him up and down, noticing the muscles of his body.

_STOP CHECKING HIM OUT! YOU DON'T LIKE HIM!_

Please, Mrs. Pennyworth, I know I don't like him.

I think.

_You KNOW._

Fine I know.

"Like what you see?" Austin asked cockily, raising an eyebrow.

"You wish." I retorted.

"I know." His smile faded and he started thinking about something.

**Austin's POV**

Why did I just say that? You're making it a little to obvious.

"What?" Ally asked.

"Nothing!" I quickly stated, my voice raising an octave. "Anyways, Trish, Dez and I are going out back to the swimming pool with Elliot. You want to come with?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I can't swim." Ally said.

"I can teach you how to swim!" I replied a little bit too excited.

You're losing your cool! It's just Ally.

Just Ally.

"No thanks. I'm pretty tired anyway. I'll go into mine and Trish's room and read." She yawned, proving her excuse.

"Ok then. I'll check up on you at around 10:00?" I said.

Check up! She isn't your girlfriend yet, Austin!

Yet.

I walked out, seeing two squirming sacks.

Soon I was one of those squirming sacks.

**Ally's POV**

Austin had said he would check up on me. Why is he being so nice? He always seemed a little jealous when Elliot was around me, so I decided to be nice and not swim. I can't swim, but I might of still went. I pulled out my songbook and started writing some lyrics.

_You're always on my mind._

_I think about you all the time._

That was about Elliot. I couldn't stop thinking about him since we got to Australia. He was being so sweet to Austin, Trish, Dez, and I.

_They wanna know your name_

That was about both Austin and Elliot. They both seemed to be jealous when I'm around the other. I continued on that.

_They want the girl with game_

_And when they look your way._

I stopped there and thought back to those three lines. They might be more catchy if I repeated some of the words.

_They wanna know, know, know my name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl, with game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look my way, way, way._

What's something that I always wanted someone to do when they saw me. Everyone thinks I'm a shy goody two-shoes, but if I sang in front of a crowd, they would do a double take to see if it really was me. A double take. That would never happen though thanks to my stage fright. How much I just want to make everyone do a double take.

A double take.

DOUBLE TAKE!

_I'm gonna make them do a double take._

Now repeat some words to make this line blend in.

_I'm gonna make, (make) make, (make) make you do a double take._

_They wanna know, know, know my name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl, with game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look my way, way, way._

_I'm gonna make, (make) make, (make) make you do a double take._

I starred the page to know to work on this song when I come back to it. I looked at the clock and read, 10:13. Where was Austin? I know its ridiculous for him to come up and check on me, but he would've came up here no matter what. I decided to look outside and saw Elliot loading three squirming bags onto a trailer, one with red hair sticking out of it.

Dez?

There was a short one with long black locks fling out the top.

Trish?

Austin never came up here and there was a third one.

Austin?

I started to freak out. What was Elliot doing with my friends? Where were they going? Wait, WHAT WAS ELLIOT DOING!

I saw him take out a tranquilizer dart and throw it at the bag with Austin in it; it was the one squirming the most. It instantly stopped squirming, which made me mad. I stormed out of the room, taking my book along with me and a pen. I burst out and picked up a rock and threw it at Elliot. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FRIENDS!"

Elliot looked at me. "They were getting in the way of us! We need to be together Ally!"

I looked at him like he was stupid. "THERE IS NO US!"

"Whatever." Elliot snapped his fingers, and I became one of the sacks.

~X~

I kept squirming in the bag until it eventually came off.

"Guys! I got my bag off!" I exclaimed.

"Ally? You're here? HELP US!" Trish screamed.

I got out of the bag and looked around to see that we were in the back of a truck full of…Oreo's? **[1]**

I eventually got Trish and Dez untied and started to break down crying.

Trish came over and patted me on the back. "It's alright, Ally. You two wouldn't be able to make it work anyway."

I sniffed. "I know. It's just disappointing that he would do this to us."

Dez let out a scream louder than a teenage girl walking into a shoe store.

"What?" I asked.

"OREOS! I NEED TO KEEP THESE!" He started to shove packs and packs of Oreo's in his pockets. I looked over and saw another sack.

"Oh crap, we forgot Austin!" I ran over and untied the bag and pulled Austin out; he was out from the tranquilizer dart.

"Austin, wake up." I kept repeating while shaking him until he woke up.

"Ally?" He croaked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I don't like Elliot that much." He managed to crack a sleepy smile.

"Don't worry, I don't either."

"Really?"

"Really."

I went back to the songbook and pen lying in between two stacks of Oreo's. I turned to the page where I started the song for Elliot..

_You're always on my mind._

_I think about you all the time._

_**Ummmm. NO!**_

I looked back to it. This is no longer a love song.

Not a love song.

I thought about that for a couple of seconds. When Elliot and I were friends back in Miami he asked me out but I just wanted to be friends.

This is not a love song.

_Let's not talk about it._

_Drama we can live without it._

I decided to write a journal entry after that.

_Dear Diary,_

_You'll never believe what happened. My (ex)crush Elliot just locked me up with my friends in the back of an Oreo truck and we are now being shipped to who knows where in Australia. I just think I realized something while trying to wake Austin up from sleeping (being shot by a tranquilizer dart). I remember the time we almost kissed. He looked like he wanted to just as much as I did. Then when I woke him up he said my name. It looked like he was trying to lean in but instead he just cracked a joke. I realized I wanted him to lean in and kiss me._

_Mrs. Pennyworth, I know you won't like me admitting this, but I like Austin._

_O my gosh. I like Austin?_

_Confused,_

_~Ally_

Do I like Austin?

**Austin's POV**

So much has happened since the truck, and nothing really important happened except the truck wrecking it and us having to walk MILES and MILES of the Outback.

I also realized that Ally writes in that brown book a lot, and I'm starting to wonder what's inside it. I can hear her hum to herself while she's writing in it, and she can get really catchy tunes. Right now I'm staring at her plump pink lips talking to Trish about something. Man how much I want Ally to be mine. But what would happen when we get back to Miami.

Basically long-story short, we found some money on the roadside and used a payphone. We got tickets to go back to London. We were on the plane with I again sitting next to Ally.

"Ally?" I asked. I was going to do it now.

"What?" she asked, leaving her book open where I could see the words, "_I think I still have a crush on Elliot."_

I lost it there and turn back to the screen above us playing _Up. _**[2]** "Nothing, never mind I said that."

"No Austin, just tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you…" I started to lean in, Ally mirroring my movements.

This time there was no _gotcha _and no stopping. This was real this time.

Our lips met this time.

**A/N Cliffhanger! I am so sorry for this I just had to.**

**[1] I don't own Oreo's ® **

**HOW COOL! I just learned how to use that ® thing!**

**[2] I don't own Up ®, but it is a Funny Movie!**

**I always thought of Elliot as a psycho-maniac because he carries around a glue gun! **

**Have you ever thought there was someone who couldn't like Austin & Ally? I have. My best friend just told me today that he hates Austin and Ally!**

**Partners and Parachutes is getting closer!**

**Thanks for reading! ~TheNargles394 **


	5. Food Fights & Ferris Wheels

**A/N SPOILER ALERT! There is more than one kiss in this chapter :3**

**June 2****nd****–3****rd****; London – Fresh Food & Ferris Wheels**

**Austin's POV**

I pulled away from Ally; her eye's glistening. "W-what was that?" she stuttered.

I laughed. "It was a kiss, Als." I said. I waited to see what she would say about my new nickname for her.

"I know that it was a kiss, but why did you kiss me?" She asked.

I immediately panicked and said, "No reason." I mentally face palmed myself. Well, she still does like Elliot.

I never knew I could be so wrong.

**Ally's POV**

The next morning when we got back to the hotel room, I made sure that Austin wouldn't come into the room while I was changing.

Speaking of Austin, since the kiss I've thought that I actually do like Austin.

_Don't even think about it! Just a couple day's ago he was making fun of you._

Good point, Mrs. Pennyworth. Isn't it great to have you around.

_I try._

I walked out of the room to see Trish and Dez fighting about something, Trish's face flushed full of red. "I keep telling you I did not steal any Oreo's,**[1] **Dez!"

"Then who did steal my Oreo's!"

"Why don't you use that Sherlock Holmes costume and figure it out."

Dez had been wearing a Sherlock Holmes costume since the flight, so I finally decided to ask, "What's with the costume anyway, Dez?"

He looked at me. "I'm trying to figure out who stole a pack of my Oreo's from Australia!"

I just sighed and started to play along. "Who stole your Oreo's?" I asked.

He let out a light chuckle. "It's elementary, my dear Dawson."

I just looked at Trish and sighed. "So, where's Austin?"

"He was just getting four tickets to The London Eye tonight! I have no clue why but I love Ferris-wheels!" Dez started clapping.

I started to shake. "I'm afraid of heights, though!"

"Well isn't it obvious, Ally." Trish got a playful smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked, walking into the kitchen and starting to make a BLT for supper. Well, just a B because there was no L in the suite and frankly, I don't like T.**[2] **

"It's elementary my dear Daws…" Dez started, being cut off by Trish smacking him on the head.

"Austin is trying to get you…Is that a BLT minus the L and the T?" Trish asked.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! It's a B!" Dez exclaimed.

Trish turned on him. Rolling her eyes, she said "Congratulations, you just gained 1 IQ point."

"So how many IQ points do I have now?" Dez asked.

"Negative Eighty-Seven."

"Austin is trying to get me…" I trailed of for Trish to continue.

Dez looked at me. "It's eleme…."

"SHUT UP!" Trish yelled in his face. Continuing, she said, "Austin is trying to get you to like him, so he will be all protective on the Ferris-wheel and stuff blah blah blah! It's never going to work because you don't like him, right?"

_NO!_

"Riiiiiiiight." I held out the 'I' for a long time.

_Nice going, Allyson._

"Oh my gosh!" Both Dez and Trish gasped.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Dez didn't even get a chance to speak this time before Trish covered his mouth. "You like Austin!"

"Whaaaat? No I d-don't!" I squeaked.

"It's elementary, my dear Dawson. You like Austin!" Dez said, actually sounding smarter, but then shattering that thought by asking the question of, "Do you think the dolphins in Rhode Island stole my Oreo's."

I just looked at him, trying to think about what to say, but then just stayed silent, fearing that he would be insulted by saying something about the, and I quote, 'Oreo-stealing-Rhode-Island-settling-puppy-hating-dolphins.' I looked at the two and sighed. I could be honest with them. "Fine, I like Austin." I had finally admitted my feelings.

_They're not the right feelings. You really don't like Austin!_

Mrs. Pennyworth, how do you know so much about the real world if you're imaginary?

_Imaginary? Of all the things I could be called you call me that! Do you even know who I really am, Ally?_

Who?

_I am your conscience! I constantly disagree with you so you will choose the right decisions yourself. But I realized that when you gave me a name a long time ago that you really cared about me, so I tell you what you have to do, and what you ARE! YOU DON'T LIKE AUSTIN!_

If I thought you up, I can think you away, Mrs. Pennyworth!

_Dearie, It's not that easy. I am your conscience! I will never go away!_

But I can choose not to listen to you.

…_If you do that I will never speak to you again…_

I'd be happy with that!

_Fine!_

Fine!

_Good!_

Good!

…

Did I just have a fight with myself over what I was allowed think about myself about…okay that was confusing.

"YOU LIKE AUSTIN!" Dez and Trish started cheering and dancing around when suddenly Austin walked in.

"What's going on in here?" He asked.

I walked over to him and said. "Idiots being idiots."

"I feel like that she's saying you're the idiot." Dez nudged Trish on the shoulder.

"Negative Eighty-Eight." Trish muttered under her breath.

"So….." Austin started to trail off from the awkwardness in the room. "I got 4 tickets to The London Eye! But the bad thing is that 2 of us got in a capsule before the next 2, so who wants to go with who? I'm guessing I'm going with De…"

"I'M GOING WITH DEZ!" Trish yelled.

"Dez? Who do you want to go with?" I asked.

"Trish!" He reluctantly answered.

I rolled my eyes at them they could meddle a ton some times.

"Okay, so Ally and I will go on the first capsule and you two will go on the second!" Austin exclaimed. Could I see excitement in his eyes?

"Deal!" We all agreed, Dez and Trish quite loudly.

"Okay so when do we go?" I ask.

"In four hours, so we could order room service…" Austin started.

"NO! I'm making food so you just tell me what you want." I told him, watching Dez and Trish walk into Trish's room, winking at me and gesturing to me to make a move.

I just rolled my eyes. "So what do you want?" I said while sitting at the bar in the kitchen.

"Pancakes!" He clapped his hands while sitting opposite of me.

"For dinner?" I asked.

"Pancakes can be for anytime of the day!" He exclaimed, bouncing up and down like a little kid.

"Okay, I think I have the right ingredients. How many do you want?"

"Ten huge pancakes!" He exclaimed. I chuckled.

"How much can my little boy eat?" I asked, cooing like I would be to a little kid. He played along.

"Lots, mommy, lots!"

I laughed. "You calling me old enough to be able to have a sixteen-year-old child?"

Austin's face dropped. "No, not at all! It just came out wrong!"

I laughed. "Well since you said that, mommies little boy has to help make his pancakes."

He just laughed and I stood there.

"Wait, you're serious?" He asked.

"I'm serious!"

He sighed and walked into the kitchen. "What do we do first?" He asked.

We got the pancake mix started and he started to stir to quickly. "Wait Austin! We need the flour!"

He dropped the spoon into the bowl full of cake mix and reached for the bag of flour. "I got it!"

"NO YOU…" It was to late. He grabbed the wrong bag making the flour bag fall on the floor, bottom first, letting a cloud of flour erupt and swallow Ally full.

Austin started to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" I asked. I picked up the flour bag and grabbed a handful, throwing it into his face.

"It's on, Dawson!" He took an egg and cracked it over my head.

"That's all you got?" I took a glass of milk I had measured out and dumped it down his shirt.

"Now, it's personal!" He said and whipped his shirt off, taking the bag of flour and lifting it over his head getting ready to throw it. Suddenly the bottom of the bag broke and three pounds of flour layered Austin.

I laughed my head off, but when he started walking towards me, he asked. "Who want's a hug?"

"NOOOOO!" I squealed, turning around, but he was too quick. He caught ahold of me and started spinning me around. "LET GO OF ME AUSTIN!"

"NEVER!" He yelled.

"Dez you idiot!" We heard someone yell. We turned our attention to the door and saw Trish and Dez standing there. "Oh, well we should go back in there probably.

I blushed, and looked down at my suddenly interesting shoes. "Lets just finish the pancakes."

Austin laughed. "Well we don't have any flour anymore, considering its all over me, so we'll either have flour-less pancakes or we'll have to make something else."

I sighed. "What do you want to eat besides pancakes?"

"I don't know, what did you have?" He asks, taking a kitchen rag and wetting it.

"A B." I replied.

He started to wipe the flour of his chest. "A B?" He asked in confusion.

"It's a BLT without the L or the T." I told him.

"So basically Bacon on bread?"

"Correct!"

"I'm in for that!"

~X~

Austin and I got in the first capsule of the London eye and I realized that it was empty. The capsule consisted of windows making the entire walls and a wooden bench in the middle.

"Austin, I'm not sure about this. I'm extremely afraid of heights." I said while we started to ascend.

"What?" He asked completely shocked. "Oh my gosh if I knew I wouldn't have let you got on here!"

"Austin…"

"Oh gosh, everything is going horrible…"

"Austin…"

"Only if I knew about your fears this wouldn't of…"

"AUSTIN!" I yelled, and he stopped. "It's alright. It's not like it's pathological or anything. I'll just stay calm and we could have a lot of fun!"

"Ok. We can just talk." He sat down on one side of the bench, and I sat in the middle, close to Austin. "So, what is your worst fear?" He asked.

"Umm…well…" I trailed off, looking out the windows trying to stall.

"It's alright, Ally." He chuckled. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Ok."

We started talking about random stuff, and we realized how much we have in common. We both are in love with music. He started to talk about performing and stuff along those lines so I thought I would break it to him right now.

"Stage fright." I whispered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"My worst fear is…stage fright." I said.

He got a look of worry in his eyes. "Oh…sorry I never knew."

"But I can sing in front of some people." I said.

"Like?" He asked.

"Trish, Dez, my Dad…you…" I whispered the part with you.

"Really, how about your mom?" He asked.

"I never see her anymore, but yeah I am able too. But We will be able to see her when we go to Italy though, she's coming then to see us."

"Oh, I see."

We were silent for a little more, then I said, "Do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Finally!" He sighed.

I just laughed.

_If you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly_

_I will be your sky_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_If you wanna climb I'll be your ladder_

_If you wanna run I'll be your road_

_If you want a friend…_**[3]**

He hushed me by placing his index finger on my lips. "Your voice is beautiful."

We started to lean in when suddenly the door opened. We pulled away from each other reluctantly and got out of the ferris wheel.

~X~

We got back to the hotel and went up to watch a movie. Austin and I were sitting on the sofa where Trish and Dez were sitting in the two recliners.

Austin yawned, stretched his arm back and set it around me smiling. I smiled back. He started to lean in when I suddenly felt our cheeks brush.

"We never got to do this earlier."

He came back and brushed his lips against mine, and I felt fireworks for the second time.

I noticed something then.

I like Austin Moon.

**Austin's POV**

I leaned in and our lips brushed together, and I could hear Trish and Dez making gagging sounds. I lifted my head reluctantly and turned on them two. "Will you mind?"

"Just ask her to be your girlfriend already!" Trish squealed I just let out a chuckle.

"I was going to just ask her that, if you guys would be patient."

"You were?"

I looked to see Ally looking up at me with her dark brown eyes swallowing my soul, her chocolate-brown locks flowing down her shoulders with the honey-brown tips.

"Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked

She just laughed. "It's about time you asked. I know it's only been two days but it has felt like it's been two months! Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend Austin Moon."

My heart started racing and I leant down and captured her lips in mine. She has made me happier than I have ever been in my live.

Ally Dawson liked me.

And I liked Ally Dawson.

**A/N I really rushed a lot of this, but there will be a ton of drama over the next three months for them, and this story is about how they will maintain their relationship as friends or as boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**[1] I don't own Oreo's again! But I love them so much!**

**[2] I had this discussion with my best friend, they wanted BLT's but I don't like any vegetables (or assorted condiments, but every other food I do like.) And I said, "Don't give me the L or the T I just want the B!**

**[3] I do not own You Can Come to Me, but I learned how to accompany someone singing it on the piano, so now I can sing and play the piano with it at the same time.**

**I'm thinking about the next place Team Austin goes to is Sweden or Norway, and there are going to be a couple of chapters on that! I need suggestions, especially places with snow if you don't want them to go to Sweden or Norway. Next chapter is going to be entirely in London though.**

**Partners & Parachutes is coming up soonly! Made up that word.**

**Thanks for reading! ~TheNargles394**


End file.
